Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor's sexy songs
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Pussycat dolls, Beyoncé and Britney Spears, what they have in common? The chippetes will sing their songs so that they can mate their boyfriends, don't guilt me if you guys cum, AXB, SXJ and TXE, Rated M!


_Burnout04: This is a Spin-off of the "Love? What is it?" series from munkedupjoe213, I hope you don't mind friend!_

_A/N: Oh god… Britt, are you serious?_

_Brittnay: What? Does it offend you?_

_A/N: NO! I mean… This song from the… you know… the PS Dolls, really… they are a group, you're solo, the other two of your sisters are with their respective boyfriends and- Oh hi!_

_Brittnay: Ooops… Sorry there! Didn't saw you readers!_

_A/N: Well, this is a three – shot spin off of the series "Love? What is it?" from munkedupjoe213, I hope you don't mind man!_

_Brittnay: And enjoy the Fanfic!_

**Loosen up my buttons Alvin!**

(_A/N: Yeah… you saw right that this is the first chapter_)

All in Alvin's Point of view

Damnit! I. STILL. DON'T. WANT. TO. DO IT. BRITTNAY! AAFFF! I better talk to Dave… He'll know what to do… I went to his room when I saw that he was watching Animal Planet, I guess he wanted to know more about us…

"Dave?" I said.

"Hey Alvin, I didn't saw you there" he said, a little interested on the program. "Umm… could I tell something to you?" I asked to him. "After the program Alvin, come see it!" He invited me.

I went to watch the program, I was right: Animal Planet, Chipmunks, we were watching the program right, but when we got to watch about a sort of mating season, I saw that it was what Brittnay told every time with me.

"Dave, remember that you told me NOT to-"I was interrupted when I heard something on the program:

TV: **The Chipmunks have a detailed Mating season, wich starts when they have 3 or more years old**

When I heard that I couldn't believe, I and Brittnay was 5, Simon and Jeanette are 4 and Theodore and Eleanor are 3! WE WERE ALL ON THE MATING SEASON!

"D-D-D-D-Dave?! Y-Y-You heard that?!" I asked, nervous. "Y-Y-Yeah… you all have from 3 (Theodore and Eleanor) to 5 (me and Brittnay), I can't believe I restricted you! It was the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" Dave cursed within his breath, but I told him: "Dave, don't feel guilty, you just didn't knew it… **I **didn't knew it, until Brittnay wanted me to have her, if you know what I mean…" Dave heard that but didn't make his trademark scream, since he now knew in what season they were (_A/N: This is a side story from "Spring Break" so that's why doesn't follow the story_), then he said: "Have fun…" just this, but I still told: "Dave, remember: Don't. Feel. Guilty" after those 3 words, I got out of his quarters 8115, I got back to mine: 8118, just to find that the door was unlocked, who unlocked it? I don't know but I'm feeling hot… Was it Brittnay? Suddenly, I heard a song intro and then, someone singing...

…Brittnay, she started, I knew the song

[Brittnay]

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

**Typical**

**Hardly the type I fall for**

**I like when the physical**

**Don't leave me asking for more**

**I'm a sexy mama (mama)**

I can't believe she was singing this…

**Who knows just to get what I wanna (wanna)**

Hmm… She was telling the truth, I know everything she wants…

**What I want to do is spring this on ya (on ya)**

I know what she's talking about…

**Back up all of the things that I told ya (told ya, told ya)**

She told me various things with that seductive tone of hers… Really, I wanted that again…

**You've been saying all the right**

**Things, all night long**

**But I can't seem to get you**

**Over here to help me take this off**

**Baby can't you see? (See)**

Oh man…

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**

I couldn't stand it!

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**

I had unbuttoned her bra (_A/N: That's why this story is rated M_) and…

**I'm about to blow**

[Brittnay and Alvin]

**I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW…**

I started to sing with her…

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

It was sooo beautiful… I couldn't believe I was doing it… I was singing with her, semi – n****, feeling sooo hot…

**You say you're a big boy**

**But I can't agree**

'**Cause the love you said you had**

**Ain't been put on me**

**I wonder (wonder)**

Oh…

**If I'm just too much for you. Wonder (Wonder)**

Man…

**If my kiss doesn't make you just… wonder (wonder)**

Oowwww… (_That's a moan, explicit…_)

**What I got next for you**

**What you wanna do? (Do)**

[Brittnay]

**Take a chance to recognize**

**That this could be yours**

When she sung this part, I remembered when she wanted to be mine…

**I can see, just like most guys**

**That your game don't please**

[Brittnay and Alvin]

**Baby can't you see? (See)**

Britt…

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**

Aawwww….

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**

Aawwww… maaan... Oowwww…

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**

Aawwww… I'm going to cum… wait! OF COURSE!

**I'm about to blow**

**I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW…**

Guess what I've done?

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

On the moment that was a brief silence, I spoke: "Do you mind?"

The answer? "Go deep Alvin!"

We got on the ground, kissing just before the song could continue, I licked her (_A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I TYPED THAT!_)

[Brittnay]

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

When she stopped, she was kissing my neck, I continued:

[Alvin]

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**

**Loosen up my buttons babe**

This is the happiest night in my life…

[Brittnay and Alvin]

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying that you going do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I've seen nothing (Uh)**

When we ended the song you won't believe… (_A/N: You know what happened; I'll NOT write the WORD here! Oops! Wait, I already wrote the word "cum" in the story_)

Brittnay: Alvin… this was sooo…

Alvin: I know… *chuckles*

They kissed and even played a round 2… If you know what I'm talking about…

_A/N: __**OMFG!**__ A LEMON! IN THE LAST PART OF THE SONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

_Brittnay: Hey! Calm down!_

_A/N: Sorry… Is that I can't believe… the story is only, ONLY for Matures (Fiction M) and munkedupjoe213, hey man, if you're reading this, your story "Spring break: missing scene" made me do this! PM or R&R to tell what do you thought and tell me what, couple is next? Simon X Jeanette or Theodore X Eleanor? VOTE! YOU AND THE OTHERS!_

_Brittnay and Alvin: The winner gets the next chapter!_

_All: TA, TA! For now!_


End file.
